


Каморка и отчеты

by Katsur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 01:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsur/pseuds/Katsur
Summary: Лишь редкие объятия да сорванные украдкой поцелуи, отзывающиеся тёплой приятной щекоткой где-то под рёбрами, давали сил жить дальше.





	Каморка и отчеты

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан специально на Шингеки-моб.
> 
> Вдохновлено артом Dinklebert - https://dinklebert.tumblr.com/post/169704271762/wow-get-a-room-u-guys

Эрен обнаружился в одном из коридоров на пути к кабинету. Налетел в переходе, утягивая в неприметную каморку.

\- Что ты? - щелчок запираемой двери еще звучит в ушах, Ривай даже не успевает возмутиться, оказываясь прижатым к стене.

\- Как же я соскучился! - шепчет Эрен, горячим дыханием опаляя висок.

Последние дни им было не до встреч, и лишь редкие объятия да сорванные украдкой поцелуи, отзывающиеся тёплой приятной щекоткой где-то под рёбрами, давали сил жить дальше. Отчеты, собрания, планирование и снова отчеты. Попытки выжить и не нарваться. Разведотряд и так на плохом счету, а ныне лишь чудо спасает их от политических псов, давая шанс снова отправиться за стены в поисках ответов.

\- Не мог вечера дождаться? - легкие поцелуи жгут шею, а нахальные руки пацана жаром вытравливают рациональные мысли. Риваю бы остановиться, увести его к себе в комнату, да обстоятельно потрахаться, а не рисковать лишний раз - неуставные как-никак. Вместо этого он поддается давнему желанию, скользит руками по гибкой пояснице и ниже, сжимает крепкую задницу, упакованную в сплетения ремней.

\- Чтобы как в прошлый раз? - Эрен хмыкает, тянется к нему, гнется, подставляясь под ласку умелых рук. 

В прошлый раз действительно вышло... никак не вышло. Ожидание вечера и Эрена, расхристанного на постели, стали крепкой проверкой для выдержки Ривая. Они едва успели запереться, когда прискакали посыльные с сообщением из центра. Вместо стонущего на его члене Эрена, ночь тогда он посвятил общению, после которого сил осталось только прижаться к горячей спине и уснуть. 

\- Хочу тебя. Сейчас.

Слова, не громче шепота, отзываются глубоко внутри. Губы Эрена - теплые, чуть обветренные, легко и нежно касающиеся краешка рта, - сносят последние запреты. Ривай сдается. Целует глубоко, влажно. Ласкает, словно пытаясь с лишком насытиться. Эрен, паршивец, наловчился целоваться так, чтоб все мысли вылетали из головы, оставляя лишь горячечный жар первобытного безумия.

По коридору проходят офицеры, сквозь маленькое окошко под потолком доносятся звуки заканчивающейся тренировки. За неприметной дверью Эрен задыхается, когда Ривай накрывает загривок горячей ладонью, поглаживает пальцами, цепляя шнур ключа. Смотрит, как Эрена выгибает от пряного возбуждения, нетерпения. Пульс под губами частит, когда он целует загорелую шею. Они вжимаются бедрами, и дыхание сбивается уже у обоих. Руки притягивают - торопятся расстегнуть, раздернуть тугие ремни и застежки, чтобы ближе, ярче. Воздух холодит обнажившуюся кожу.

Ривай сглатывает рождающийся в глотке стон, когда Эрен просовывает руку ему в штаны. Обхватывает, скользит тесной лаской от основания к головке, пальцами собирая выступившее влажное, размазывая, сжимая. Эрен подрос, возмужал, и от пробивающейся нагловатой страстности в движениях, искренности в этих невозможных глазах Ривая горячей волной окатывает да колени мягчат готовые вот-вот подогнуться.

Мурашки ползут по затылку. Он хочет увести Эрена. Повалить на кровать. Тянуть долго, пока, хлюпая влажной умасленой дыркой, тот не потеряется в удовольствии, выстанывая его, Ривая, имя, умоляя трахнуть.

Хочет оседлать его член. Ловить плывущий взгляд невозможных глаз, медленно впуская в себя, позволяя жару поглотить обоих.

Эрен надрачивает оба их члена, подводя все ближе к краю, стонет сдавленно. Ривай сцеловывет эти стоны, сорванное дыхание. Они движутся навстречу, сбиваясь и подхватывая, и падая, когда накрывает всем сразу. 

После оргазма немного кружится голова. Подрагивающими руками Эрен пытается привести в порядок их форму, стирая сперму. Выходит откровенно хреново.  
\- Так как насчет вечера? - голос у Эрена тихий.  
Ривай перехватывает припасенную Эреном тряпку, приводит их в надлежащий вид.   
\- Поможешь мне с отчетами, - наконец отвечает он.  
Эрен вздыхает, но усмехается, поймав взгляд Ривая.

Отчеты - не самое страшное.


End file.
